Ask the Star once more
by Giu7ia
Summary: 8018 Oneshot. Sequel to 'Ask the Star'. "What about doing a ranking for me this time?" smiled the rain guardian. This time it's Yamamoto who wants to know what Hibari wants him to wear, so he asks Fuuta to do another ranking.


**Note:**Oneshot. Sequel to _Ask the Star, _thought you don't have to read it to understand this one.

Here are a few words I used you might not know:  
_Namichuu=_Namimori Middle School, actually that's the name of the school._  
Dame-Tsuna=_No Good-Tsuna.  
_Kare-Shatsu=_When the girl wears her boyfriend's shirt. Tough is doesn't have to be a girl.

Please enjoy~

**Warning**:8018. Established relationship between boys. No lemon.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Amano Akira.

* * *

**_Ask the Star once more_**

That afternoon, after a tiring day of school, the three friends were hanging out at Tsuna's.

With Gokudera's help they finished their homework quickly and efficiently.

Before leaving for shopping with Bianchi, Tsuna's mother brought them drinks and a homemade cake she had just baked. A delicious cake that they'd be sharing with the children as well. So at the moment in the room, aside from Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, were also present Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta and of course, Reborn.

As they chatted while eating and drinking, Yamamoto said with his usual easy-going tone "So I heard that you did a ranking about me?"

His friend's sudden question surprised Tsuna to the point that the drink he was gulping down came out of his mouth in a beautiful fountain, which landed perfectly on Lambo's face, soaking the child.

After wiping his mouth, the Vongola's boss tried to sputter out an answer, though only incoherent words came out "E-erm…Wha…Um…Eh?"

Seeing his friend so troubled, Yamamoto questioned him with a confused look, but quickly switched back to his relaxed smile. With his thumb he pointed to Reborn and gestured with his head as well by leaning it towards the arcobaleno's direction. "The little guy told me"

Upon hearing the information, Tsuna glared and silently scolded his tutor.

"Hey hey, no worries! I'm not angry or anything. I just wanted to know what the ranking was about" reassured the rain guardian.

By seeing his friend's genuine smile and feeling his own guilt stab at his, the young boss decided to tell his friend. "So…mmm…the ranking was about…what you, Yamamoto, want Hibari-san to…wear…" elaborated Tsuna, voice full of embarrassment and guilt.

Yamamoto was truly caught out of guard, in fact his face showed confusion and surprise.

"I see…" The carefree second year lowered his head and by doing so, his short bangs covered his eyes, casting a shadow on his face.

Suddenly, the whole room seemed darker and colder. The children were shaking in fear, hugging and clinging to the nearest person to them.

«…S-Scary! The usually easy-going Yamamoto when serious is so, so scary!» screamed internally Tsuna.

Meanwhile Reborn couldn't be more delighted, enjoying one of his favorite's overwhelming aura.

"Aww come on! Tell me next time, ok?" Suddenly, Yamamoto's relaxed and cheerful voice brightened the room once again.

Lambo and I-pin both bursted into tears, crying about how scary Yamamoto had been.

"I-I'm sorry Yamamoto…" said Tsuna, feeling the need to apologize to his friend.

"It's fine it's fine! Don't worry"

Then they were interrupted by a scolding voice "Oi Dame-Tsuna, do things like a boss would. If you really feel bad about it, then do something to compensate for Yamamoto"

«Though you were the one who suggested the whole thing in the first place?!» retorted the young boss without voicing his thoughts.

"So Yamamoto, what do you want? Ask anything and you'll be given, no need to hold back" smiled Reborn at the boy whose shoulder the found most comfortable.

Gokudera just watched the whole thing without saying anything, but Reborn's last words were just too much for him to take, so under his breath he mumbled "Tsk, lucky bastard. Getting such an offer from Reborn-san, he'd better be grateful, that baseball-freak"

"Hmmm…then…what about doing a ranking for me his time?" smiled the rain guardian.

* * *

"So Fuuta, we're counting on you" «Really, who would have thought that he'd ask for a ranking as well. Eye for eye, tooth for tooth. Just the way a true mafioso would do things. I knew he was fitted for this kind of business» Reborn could help but smile, satisfied that he found such a precious raw diamond.

After Fuuta entered his usual 'ranking mode' and even a few things stated to float, which everyone helped to hold down, the little price announced "Ranking of what Hibari Kyouya wants to see Yamamoto Takeshi wear"

Yamamoto positioned himself so he was more comfortable, after all he was totally going to enjoy this!

"From which position would you like to star?" asked Fuuta, his now starry eyes looking at no one in particular.

"Let's start from 10, just like last time" said Reborn, to which everyone agreed.

"Top 10…ranking not possible. The subject has enough data for 5 positions only" answered flatly the little italian boy.

"Does that mean that Hibari-san only wants to see Yamamoto wear five things?"

"Most likely. He's probably not interested in these things" answered Yamamoto, laughing softly at Hibari's character.

_"5-Without underwear"  
_"!"  
"W-What the…"  
"The hell!? I know that he has a few screws loose, but to think that he's even a pervert!"  
"Hey hey! So you like not wearing pants too? Are you like Lambo-san?" asked the cow-child as he pulled at Yamamoto's shirt.  
"Well…haha…sometimes I guess..." the usually composed baseball-player blushed a bit, and embarrassment could be seen on his face. Though with different shades of red, all three friends were blushing. Who would have thought that such a destructive hit would come out right at the start.  
"Hehehe" Reborn couldn't be more amazed «That surprised even me. That Hibari, unpredictable just like the clouds»

"_4-Suit"  
_"Oh! I remember that time when you wore a suit. It was during Choice, right?"  
Yamamoto smiled at his friend and nodded "Yeah"  
"Well that weirdo seems to like uniforms and such"  
Yamamoto's relaxed smile softened even more, "You're right. After all he likes clean, elegant and neat stuff"  
Reborn took off his fedora and put it on Yamamoto's head "A real gentleman has good taste, after all"

_"3-Namichuu's baseball-uniform"  
_"Wait…wasn't this also on Yamamoto's ranking?"  
"Yes Tenth. If I'm not wrong it was placed no.2"  
"Heh, really? Well, I'd love to see him wear my club-uniform! It's kind of like the '_kare-shatsu_', right?"  
Tsuna made a funny face at the unknown word his friend said "What does that mean Yamamoto?"  
"It's when your-"  
"Stop Yamamoto. Just let Dame-Tsuna drown in his own ignorance"

_"2-Japanese traditional clothes"  
_"This one was on your list as well, Yamamoto!"  
"Haha, guess we have similar taste"  
"You both are quite attached to the Japanese culture. I don't dislike your taste at all. You two are doing well by keeping your roots anchored to your origins"  
"Hey, thanks little guy"  
Yamamoto was really happy about the compliment. He could tell that Reborn had a soft spot for him, and he knew that Reborn always recognized one's success, but it was well known that very rarely would the sun arcobaleno praise someone.

"So…we have finally come to the last one!" said Yamamoto enthusiastically. He truly couldn't wait to know what Hibari wanted to see him wear the most.  
"W-Well…umm…" «Last time the first place was…quite private and embarrassing…I hope Hibari-san doesn't do the same…though that person's so unpredictable…just look at what no.5 was…»  
"Hm? What's wrong Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto concerned.  
"Nothing at all!" answered the young boss all too quickly for not being suspicious.  
Meanwhile Reborn snickered at his student's dismay.

_"1-Namichuu's school-uniform"  
_After these words left Fuuta's lips, the room when silent…  
"…No way…" commented dumbfounded Tsuna.  
"If this guy here is a baseball-freak then Hibari is definitely a school-freak! What a combination they make!"  
Yamamoto was suite surprised as well, his mouth was hanging wide open until he closed it to smile instead. What followed was a discreet laugh; he was grinning his teeth, with his eyes closed and the back of his hand was covering his mouth. "That's Hibari for you!" said Yamamoto between gasps.

Yamamoto Takeshi among the mafia and his daily life, was well known for his cheerfulness so he smiled and laughed a lot, gaining him the title of 'mood maker'.  
But still, it was actually the first time they saw him laugh like this. He usually would do it more loudly and openly.

After Yamamoto's shoulders stopped to shake and he calmed sown, he wiped the tears in his eyes, but he hadn't even completely stopped when another laugher filled the room. A louder and higher-pitched voice. Everyone looked in the voice's direction…

To everyone's surprise, the new voice belonged to Rerbon. If Yamamoto's laugher surprised them, then Reborn's surprised them even more.  
Never...no one, not even Tsuna who was his student, had seen him laugh so openly.

"Hibari Kyouya, that's why you're so amusing" finally said Reborn.  
«The ever so changing clouds always surprise you…even by being the same as always…»

* * *

_**Omake**_

It was quite early in the morning, not too early to be at school, but definitely too early to be fully awake, even more so if a certain Hibari Kyouya was doing his duty as the disciplinary committee's president while a too cheerful Yamamoto Takeshi broke into the room by slamming (sliding too loudly to Hibari's liking) the door open.

"Hello Hibari! How are you?"

The prefect lifted his head from the documents he was filling. After he looked at his lover (also known as the only person he could stand being so close to, both physically and emotionally), he lowered his eyes back to his files.

«Isn't he unusually early today? Normally he would run to get here in time»

"What do you want?" asked Hibari dryly, but if one really knew, truth is that his voice was actually softer than usual, though no one probably noticed, not even Hibari himself.

"Haha, good morning to you too" smiled warmly Yamamoto.

Seeing his beloved so early in the day was worth getting up earlier than usual; he loved the sight of Hibari quietly doing his paperworks.

He walked to the desk and stopped in front of it, he placed his hands on the desk and grinned widely, waiting for Hibari to look at him.

Hibari lifted his eyes once more and his rainy-gray eyes met Yamamoto's honey-brown ones.

He sighed and put his pen and documents down, knowing all too well that when the rain guardian behaved like this, nothing could shake his will, and until he got what he wanted, he wouldn't stop.

Hibari sat back into his chair, fully leaning back on it now. He made himself more comfortable, because whatever was about to come, it requited a good dose of patience and steel-nerves from his part.

"Then, what is it? Make it quick" ordered rather that requested the cloud guardian.

"Hey Hibari…See what I'm wearing today?" said the second-year as he pointed to himself and spun around for Hibari to take a better look.

«Did the sun finally go to his brain?» wondered Hibari, as the question was so obvious for him to even answer.

"Well?" encouraged the younger of the two.

"…Your school uniform. What you should be wearing when at school. By the way, is that a missing tie I'm seeing?" said Hibari, though he already knew about the habit of the other of not wearing such accessory.

"Hahaha, let's not bother with the tie now, ok? But you're right! I'm wearing our school uniform!" announced proudly the rain guardian.

Hibari on the other hand, simply questioned the other with his gaze, hurrying him to get to the point.

"Your beloved school uniform! I heard that you like it when I wear it, so today I came to show you!"

"…And who did you happen to hear it from?"

At Hibari's question, Yamamoto gulped, not knowing if it was safe to tell that he asked Fuuta to do a ranking about Hibari…

"…From…a star"

If it was even possible, the room suddenly felt colder, no sounds could be heard, if not for Yamamoto's loud heart-beats.

«God I really said it! Now he's going to think that I'm stupid or something»

"Are you stupid?"

«See! I knew it!» Now Yamamoto was on the floor, self-pitying his sorry-self.

Then Hibari got up and walked around the desk, now he was standing in front of Yamamoto, who was still drawing invisible circles with his finger on the floor.

The older of the two knelled down "Hey..." and as he celled out to the other, he grabbed and yanked the other's collar.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. If you really want to impress me, you'd better try harder. Right now you're only doing your duty by wearing this. Nothing out of the ordinary" said Hibari in a satisfied and mocking tone, which in Yamamoto's ears sounded sweet and alluring.

Yamamoto placed his hand over the one Hibari was holding his shirt with, he held it lightly and as Hibari let go of his hold, Yamamoto took the other's hand and leaded it to his mouth…he places two light kiss on Hibari's fingers.

Hibari let him do, not retreating his hand, letting the other hold it instead.

"By the way Hibari…" this time Yamamoto kissed Hibari's fingertips "I'm also doing no.5 of your list right now" said the rain guardian with a low and husky voice.

"…"

Hibari didn't get what the other meant, but he pulled his hand out of the other's hold and with the same hand that Yamamoto sweetly kissed just seconds ago, Hibari used it to slap the baseball-player.

"Ouch! Why?" protested Yamamoto.

"Because you're up to no good" was Hibari quick and clear answer.

Then the prefect got up and walked back to his desk, wanting to resume doing his work.

"And how do you even know that?!" asked quite desperate Yamamoto while holding his burning cheek as he watched Hibari's retiring figure.

Hibari stopped in his track, and looked back at Yamamoto "Instinct" smirked the cloud guardian, and then he when to sit on his chair again.

"No way!"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
Whether positive or negative, please do review.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


End file.
